Old Scars
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: An ex-army officer returns home after fifteen years, he wonders if anyone will recognize him, if any of his friends are still around. He hopes to find something to do while relieved of duty with pay, I wonder if he'll meet anyone new? (Please R&R! Love reading reviews!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Our story takes place in a rain Forrest in Reptilia -The continent opposit Animalica (America)- a group of mammals trudge through the rain forest getting drenchged and listening to the sound of thunder, the small dings made as the water tapped on their helmets, and seeing the cracks of lightning above their heads through the canopy. The squad was a mix of mammal predators and prey, all of them hulking, tall, and muscular. But at the head of the group was an animal of relatively short height. He wore a camouflage suite with a captain fifth class patch on the right shoulder, a camouflage helmet with a band around it holding a metal cigar case, he had a large bag over his back, a pair of thick fingerless gloves, and a gun of some sort in his paws. He stood at five foot eight, had snow white fur mixed with a tinge of brown and he had a pair of gleaming silver eyes. Finally in his canines he has a stogie -the end of a cigar- in his mouth. What kind of animal was he? Why was he in the army if he was so small? How did he look as though to be in charge of these brutes? And lastly who is he?

He was a mix between a fox and a wolf, he'd always wanted to join after his father and grandwolf had joined and faught during World Gore 2. He was a hell of a lot more skilled than everyone in the squad, and finally his name is Ike Sniffins, captain Ike Sniffins head of Belt squad, a group of highly trained officers ranging from corporal too captain. Ike's ears twitched and he stopped while putting his left paw in the air then stuck it out to the left sweeping it across. Two of the other squad members nodded, a bear and a wolf. The two stepped forward. They both had a pair of heat vision goggles on their helmets, they them pulled down so that they could see if any reptiles were hiding in plain sight. The wolf let out a small gasp before he and the rest of the squad were ripped to shreds by on coming fire from through the bushes... Their blood flew out into the air and covered the trees and bushes around them. After the screams and whimpers died down, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the rain tapping on the forest's trees and floor... A few feet away from the small group of corpses against a tree, Ike held his stomach and chest as his heart slowed. He then looked up seeing his men slowly getting executed if they were still breathing, one by one. Then he was hit in the side of the face by a large scaled soldier with the butt of its rifle knocking him out cold...

* * *

Ike sprung awake with sweat dripping down his fur. He looked down and grabbed his dog-tags taking in sharp breaths. He then looked back up only to be blinded by the light coming through his large windows. After his eyes adjusted he looked around seeing he was back in his bed which was all messed up because the pillows were on the floor and only a sheet was on him, his comforter laid on the ground. In his room was a dresser, a nightstand, a walkin closet, a personal bathroom, and a flatscreen tv. Then there was an open door to his left which lead down to the next floor of his apartment.

He stood out of bed and looked into his full body mirror to see five scars on his chest, one on his right shoulder, one on his stomach, and another just above his right knee; they were all bullet wounds. Some of these he'd received a few years ago in Reptilia on the night he lost his whole entire squad from an ambush. He also had burn marks under his left eye and his back. There was also a hole through his right ear, and a large gash on the right side of his face that led from his forehead to his right cheek. Finally on his right shoulder was branded permanently a mark of his squad. A belt with the number 31 on the buckle and the initials of the mammals in the squad in a circle around it, there were twenty-three.

He was now forty-six and he was scared, not of what he'd just faced all those years ago and up until yesterday he was relieved. He served fifteen years in the military, had forty-eight confirmed kills, twelve planes shot down, and he'd completed over fourth covert ops missions. He was a highly respected person in the Air Force, Military, and the Navy. He was the rank of Brigadier, just below General, he didn't want to continue after that point so he was relieved, _with_ pay, he'd be making over three hundred thousand a year with out doing any work.

 _'Well, the next eight or nine years of my life are going to be boring, maybe I should get a job to keep myself busy?'_ He thought as he took a towle out of his closet along with a pair of new boxers and a pair of worn out jeans.

The final article of clothing was an old rock t-shirt with Rise Against on the front. He'd gotten this while stationed in Cowlifornia for a couple of years, he watched them live with a couple of army buddies.

The old army wolf just smiled as he stepped toward the bathroom to take a shower. He has a busy day ahead of him, places to go, things to see, and old friends to meet...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Appartment

Ike stepped out of his bathroom after a nice twenty minute shower with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen his friends in ten years, he'd only seen them a week before his third tour of Reptilia. Sadly after the event that happened his friends and family were sent letters telling of his loss, he was again scared of how they'd react seeing him still alive and kicking, but he was also afraid of them being scared about his appearance. When he left he had no scares other than the branding on his right shoulder.

Ike stepped into his closet and flipped on the light revealing his clothes, a few cardboard boxes, a hamper, and a small chest at the back of the closet. He threw the towel in the hamper and pulled his shirt on as he walked up to the chest. He sat down cross legged and blew the dust off causing a bunch of dust to fly up his sensitive nose causing him to sneeze uncontrollably for a few seconds, after his little episode of sneezing he opened the chest causing _more_ dust to fly out, he covered his muzzle with his shirt this time. Inside the chest was a wallet, a scrapbook, a couple of sketchbooks, a metal box of pencils, a few metals in a tin box, an old flint lighter, an action figure of an 80s super hero, a few photos in frames, and a folded black and blue letterwolf's jacket with a black beret on top with a 1st lieutenant's pin on the front from the Z.P.D, a gift from an old friend who hopefully still lives in Zootopia. He sighed with a clam look on his face as he slowly began to take out the contents and look them over after not seeing them in ten years.

* * *

After around an hour of looking through he'd finally found a fram with a photo taken twenty years ago, it was the day after he'd graduated from police academy and he was in a bar with four other animals. A bunny, a fox, a wolf, and a large buffalo behind him and the other three animals. He smiled and sighed as he took it, the beret, and the jacket out of his closet, turned off the light, and shut the door.

He placed the photo on his nightstand then walked into his bathroom with the beret and jacket. The jackets center piece was black, had blue buttons, collar, and sleeves, there were also small white lines around the bottom of the center piece, the cuffs, and the collar. Lastly there was a dark blue police cap with a gold badge stitched on the back along with in gold lettering underneath it _"precinct 1"_. On the front were his inisuals, _"I.C.S"_ -Ike Clawed Sniffins- and then below that _"Class of 87"_ in white along with his name.

He flipped on the light revealing a shower, a double sink, a medicine cabinet, a toilet, and lastly a washer, and a a dryer. He walked over to the dryer, opened it and tossed the jacket in the washer, took the pin off of the beret and threw it in as well.

He turned it on after putting in bleach and cleaning salts then ran down stairs. He flipped on the light revealing both his kitchen and living room. It was a comfy little room with a leather chair an old green couch, an oak coffee table, a gaming console, two large bookshelves filled with DVDs and books, a small computer on a desk opposite of the shelves. His kitchen came with a a counter, a stove, a microwave, a fridge, a couple of stools, a few drawers and cabinets, and finally a double sink.

Ike smiled remembering the times he and his friends spent in here, to his left was another door which lead to two other rooms that once had two of his friend as room mates now used as a guest room and a pool table and air hockey room. He then frowned slightly thinking about the huge argument he'd gotten into with them when they'd found out about him being behind enemy lines instead of the command center giving orders, on that day they'd left him alone in sorrow only to be filled by ignorance thinking he could take on anything. He left leaving a note on the fridge and the jacket and beret his friends had gotten him, he packed all of his essentials and left before they woke up the next day taking a key with him explaining why he was there in that very same apartment. He walked over to the fridge which he'd restocked the day before. He pulled out a jug of orange juice, a price of cheese, and a small box of strawberries.

One more think about Ike is, he is an omnivore, he can eat anything, he mostly ate berries and veggies, he didn't like bugs at all really. He got a pan out of the cabinet above his head and sat it on the oven, turned it on, grabbed a spatula and started cooking.

* * *

A few minutes later he sat at the coffee table drinking his orange juice and eating his strawberry omelet while watching the news, he was interested on the fact that there was now a fox and a rabbit on the Z.P.D, he was especially surprised when he saw the both of them take down an elephant and a rhino. He remembers the old days when he and one of his friends had become part of the Z.P.D, after two years in the Zootopia they graduated and became part of precinct 1. Sadly after two years on the force he was finally pulled into war.

He stood up and turned off the tv, took his plate and his glass into the sink and turned on the water, poured some soap in and left the water running as ran up stairs to throw his beret and his jacket into the dryer.

After another half hour he stepped out of his apartment wearing his beret with the pin back on it and his jacket over top of him buttoned up. He then pulled out a silver plated cigar case and engraved in gold on the front was _"To Ike, the most thick headed wox alive, love P.R & G.B your friends for life."_ He smiled and took out a cigar, put it in his mouth and left it there as he walked down stairs to the apartment complex's lobby.

He stepped outside only to see it pouring the rain... He hates the rain, but loves it as well. There have been both good and bad things that have happened in the rain. Death, sadness, despair or sometimes happiness, joy, and fun. He let out a sigh and placed the cigar in his case and stuffed it back into his pocket... Then he stepped out into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Diner

After Around ten minutes of walking he saw a familiar sight, a diner he'd gone to every day to get coffee with his buddies or donuts sometimes or maybe even both if they'd felt like it. He shrugged and strolled over to "Edd's finer diner" and opened the door causing the bell to ring. The diner was quiet and it also seemed empty, there were red booths down the ailes, a small tv up in the right corner of the diner. On the opposite side of the diner, which was in front of the main door, was a long bar with many stools on the front, and behind the bar was another stool, a cash-register, a stove, a coffee machine, a few cabinets, a microwave, and a small sink.

An old Koala sitting on a stool behind the counter to looked up from a note pad from behind the counter after hearing the bell. He wore a white apron, a pair of brown slacks, a pair of abnormally large glasses, and a small red bow tie. His gray fur was combed and neat, his diner was spick and span.

Ike smiled seeing the old Koala, the Koala smiled back. "Hello my canine friend, how may I help you on this fine day?" The koala asked in a ruffled deep voice while showing Ike a small smile.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon and a strawberry donut on the side with blueberry mix please." Ike replied with a small smirk hoping that the Koala might recognize him.

"Coming right... Wait a second... I haven't made a strawberry donut in years." The koala said then turned and squinted. He took a step back almost falling off of the stool, "land sakes... Ike is that you!?" The koala asked with a hopeful grin.

Ike simply chuckled and sat down in the bar stool, "Sure is Eddy." Eddy took his glasses off and wiped them, he placed them back on and let out a small gasp. "Yeah, I know hehe, things sorta changed over the years." He continued rubbing the back of his neck.

Edd opened his eyes wider after examining his face, "What happened... How are you alive? Peter and Bo-" Edd was cut off when another ding happened from the door as a pair of lions walked in holding hands with smiles on their faces which slowly turned in to un easy looks when Ike turned around with an emotionless look on his face, then he smiled and they smiled back.

"Yeah I know, the government wanted it that way." Ikr replied as the lions took their seats at a booth.

"Just one second folks." Edd said as he hopped off of the counter then opened the large door and said something to someone behind it. As he came back over he hopped back up and then a zebra came out wearing the same thing as Edd, but his apron was covered in smudges. "Anyway, I'll make your donut and coffe in just a second, feel free to look around, we've had some reservations over the past couple years." and with that Edd hopped back down and stepped back into the back room for ingredient to make the pastry Ike had requested.

Ike looked on the walls behind the counter seeing many photos and awards, most photos included Edd, him, and his friends. The awards were for things like Zootopia's best shakes and Zootopia's best donuts, etc. you get it.

A few seconds later Edd walked back out with his hands full of a box of dough, a small plastic container of strawberries, and a small container of blueberry mix. jumped up and sat them on the counter opposite of the one Ike was sitting at. Edd was a master pastry maker, he thought Ike's friend Peter how to make them, Peter was the rabbit in the picture from earlier and he was in collage to become a chef and a caterer.

"Sooo... Where have you been Ike?" Edd asked rolling the dough into a noodle with the blueberry mix giving it that taste sweet blueberry taste.

"Oh... Was torchered in Reptilia for a couple months, was rescued, kept a secret by the government, got about two years of more training under my belt, climbed the ranks and now I'm a fifth class Brigadier... you?" Ikr replied nonchalantly while the zebra handed him his coco with cinnamon.

"Umm... Well I won the laudery, got a new apartment, a new interior to the diner... And a very sad few months learning that one of my friends that I'd known since he were a kit had died... So yeah that's my little side." The koala said as he walked in the back with three circular pastries.

Ike let out a nervous laugh then took another sip of coco, he let out a long sight and closed his eyes with a smile. He felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned to see one of the two lions there with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Ike raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"Where did you get your jacket if I might ask?" The lion questioned.

"I got it many years ago after graduating Zootopia Police Academy in 1987, why?" Ike questioned as he turned completely around and leaned against the bar with a smirk.

"Huh, how come your not on the force? I'd be thinking you would be." The lion replied.

"I got drafted in 89 and was sent to Reptilia." Ike answered.

The lion nodded, "ok just asking." Then he turned to go back over to the lioness sitting at their table eating scrambled eggs.

"Hey, you're a cop aren't you?" The lion turned and nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know officer Bogo... Would you?"

The lion chuckled and replied, "He's not an officer anymore... Well kind of... Hey, why not go see him at the department?"

Ike smiled, "Alright I will later, but don't let him know I'll be coming, ok?" The lion nodded and sat back down.

Edd hopped back up with a brown paper bag and sat it in front of Ike. "There you go Ike, three strawberry and blueberry donuts." Ike pulled out his wallet, "Oh! No, no, no, no! It's a gift! Just glad to see you still alive."

Ike asked Edd for directions to where Peter had set up his own restaurant in downtown Zootopia, Edd gave him directions. Ike smiled and hugged the koala, he then stood up and waved goodbye and he walked outside, the rain had stopped. He pulled out one of the donuts and took a bite, severing the flavor.

"Well... Better go see that rotten bunny friend of mine." Ike said as he placed the donuts in his jacket and began walking again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rottentail

Ike finally reached his destination after twenty more minutes of walking. A sign in golden letters came into view on top of a large brick building, _"The RottenToppen"_. Outside there was a line that lead clear around the block and onto the next street over.

Ike raised an eyebrow, _'Damn Rottentail made it big!'_ He smiled as walked up to the double doors leading inside.

Outside stood a large rhino wearing a black muscle shirt and brown cargo shorts, and black sunglasses. He held a clipboard and a pencil in his left hand and a cigarette in the other. Ike walked over with his same smile, back in the day Ike was always shy in high school, but when he graduated he stuck out a lot more.

The rhino looked down at him and snorted "Beat it small fry, unless you have a reservation!" He said glaring at him through his shades.

Ike simply smiles and replied, "I shouldn't need a reservation, I'm just here to see someone I haven't seen in a decade."

The rhino glared and went to grab the back of his jacket, Ike side stepped and stuck out his foot tripping him, "oops." He said with a smirk and walked inside leaving the bouncer on the sidewalk.

* * *

Ike was greeted by a female brown and black spotted weasel wearing a red vest, a red tie, and a pair of red slacks. "Hello sir, I'll seat you in a moment."

Ike raised his paw, "No need, I'm simply here to see Mr. Hopps." the weasel nodded and went into a door behind a counter.

Ike simply whistled and tapped his foot, then someone tapped quite hard on his shoulder, he turned and was met with a gush of air and the smell of grass. The rhino was in front of him, his shades were now cracked and his nose was bleeding. Ike let out a small chuckle and prepared to duck as he saw the three ton mammal pull back his fist, but then someone screamed "STOP!" at the top of their lungs, Ike's smirk crept back on his face. He turned on his heels and was met with a glare that could kill from a four foot tall green haired rabbit.

Peter "Rottentail" Hopps stood there with his arms crossed tapping his foot and glaring between Ike and the rhino. Peter was a very... _unique_ kind of rabbit. He had green fur because the water his mother had drunk while pregnant had some sort of a chemical that was used to make dyes causing him to have permanent green fur and only him, his sisters and his brother turned out fine. He is forty-five and another odd thing, his right eye is a pine colored green while his left is a kind of amber color. Lastly he has a few physical problems, one being he's covered in scars after being in a car wreck at the age fo two with his father. Two the top right half of his ear has a chunk ripped out of it after getting into a fight with a wolf in first grade because of him making fun of his scares. Finally his nickname is a play on words, you have the happy looking cuddly white rabbit, then you have this undead looking one, he received the name from Ike when they met in sixth grade.

He was wearing a purple and black stripped vest with dress pants, a gray dress with the sleeves rolled up, and a brown apron on top covered in many different things.

"Charlie, what have I told you about hitting and throwing our custom-" Peter stopped mid sentence and all of the sudden had a look of both anger and shock in his odd colored eyes. "You!" he said pointing at Ike, "My office, NOW!" He yelled turning and taking off his apron as he stomped to the back of the restaurant.

 _'Same old Rottentail.'_ Ike thought as he stuck his paws in his jacket pockets and followed the very angry bunny.

* * *

The green bunny sat in his large leather arm chair at his large mahogany desk which had envelopes, checks, a blue mug which read _"#1 chef!"_ In black lettering, a large phone book, a normal wired phone, a huge trophy which had _"first place, bake off 2015"_ on the front and a large fork on the top with a spoon crossed over it. His office was quite dark and only had a single window that was directly behinds him with shutters pulled down over it, a tan colored wall, a red carpet, a large shelf filled with cook books and romance novels, a radio on a small side table, and finally a vast assortment of placs on the walls around him.

"Not too shabby Rottentail!" Ike said with a kind smile. Peter glared back at him, Ike pulled on his collar, "Soooo... How have you been bud, good it seems?"

Peter huffed and hopped off of his chair on to the red carpet floor below and walked towards Ike with his paws behind his back, then he hopped up onto Ike's lap and got inches away from his face looking into his steely silver eyes... Peter smacked him across the face hard, Ike recoiled and grabbed his cheek saying ow at the top of his lungs. Peter hopped down with his back turned and whispered something Ike couldn't hear.

"Say that again, I'm kind of old and my hearing isn't-" Ike was cutoff when Peter turned around and yelled with a faint glossiness in his eyes.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD ASS HOLE!" Ike almost fell out of his seat he yelled so loud, "Garet and I got letters in the mail saying you'd been blown up and they never found the body and that you were a hero... One week after you left us! We cried for months over you! Garet almost lost his fucking job! Because of your selfish ass-"

Ike cut in, "Selfish? Really? Me _defending_ Zootopia? Animlalica? Is selfish?"

"Yes!" Peter replied with an even angrier look, "It was... I just don't get how you're here in front of me, you were supposed to be dead Ike!"

"Well I'm clearly not Peter!" Ike retorted, "Unless you want me to be?" Peter gave him a hurt look. "Listen, the reason I didn't come back was... Well..." Ike stopped and removed his jacket, sat the brown bag on the floor, took off his shirt and showed Peter his scars. "I was prenounced dead, I was really captured and torchered for three months, then I was rescued, and then the government put me into some special program that taught you... Many things, I also climbed a lot and am now a Brigadier fifth class." Ike smiled at the last part.

Peter final let out the tears he was holding back, jumped up and squeezed the life out of him. "Easy- Pal!" Ike said as he was strangled to death basically.

* * *

After ten minutes of Peter crying and the another thirdy of Ike telling him about how he was ambushed Peter was given his donut. Peter was now sitting on his desk and Ike was in his chair.

"Sooo... You going to see Garet, you know he's going too probably kick your ass right?" Peter said between bites.

Ike chuckled, "Like old bully to try... You talked to him lately?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, we started talking more after my nece became the _first_ bunny officer! Can you believe it!? She also has the first fox as her partner too."

Ike smiled with impressed look on his face, then his brow went to a frown, "Hey, I'm technically the first fox!"

Peter swallowed the last of his pastry and shook his head, "you're a _**WOX** not_ a **_FOX_** Ike." Ike huffed and rolled his eyes then Peter continued, "Anyway, Garet, my nece and her partner are going out for dinner tomorrow, I'm sure they'd like to meet you, I've told many stories about us."

Ike's ears shot up and a frantic look appeared on his face, "You didn't tell her about the time Garet and I got a little... Out there at Yax party in high school... Did you?"

Peter laughed, "That reminds me! Guess I'll tell her and her partner tomorrow night... By the way you aren't against inner-species relationships... Are you?"

Ike raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Hey, people's business is people's business. I'm cool with it."

"Great!" Peter said as he hopped off the desk as there was a knock and the weasel walked in holding a small stirafoam container with the third donut inside all nice and heated up along with a coffee cup.

"Here you go Mr. Sniffins." She said with a smile handing him his things.

"Thank you." Ike replied, "See you later Peter."

Ike started walking out the door, but then "Hey hold up!" Peter yelled as he ran behind his desk with a small key and opened a draw which had many stacks of cash and the same photo Ike has in his apartment, in the bottom however was a ring with an eight-ball charm and a dark key with a small remote.

He tossed it over the desk and Ike caught it in midair. Ike looked at the ring and he said, "No Way! Peter after all these years!? Where is it!?" He asked.

"Out back, Missy mind showing my friend the garage?" Peter asked while putting his apron back on and rolling his sleeves up.

"Of course sir." She replies while walking out the door with Ike and Peter following.

"See you tomorrow night Ike!" Peter said as he went to the left back toward the dining area and the kitchen.

"Ok man!" Ike replied as he and the weasel went right towards the garage.

* * *

Missy opened the door and flipped on a light switch revealing five large white vans and a covered car near the back of the room.

"Here you are sir, drive safely." Missy said as she opened the garage door in front of the covered car and closed the door behind her as she went back inside.

Ike strolled up and uncovered the mysterious car. It was a blue Stallion with white racing stripes. -basically a 1980s mustang- Inside was a brown leather material with small sown patches here and there along with in the back window a pair of red and blue lights that could be controlled remotely from the front of the car through a group of switches. The licince plate read _"W1LD M0D3"_ and the front plate had _"Z.P.D."_ on it in bright gold lettering. Lastly it was fitted with off road tires, but can have modes changed from spike trends to pontunes, to normal tire through the switches in the front.

In the 80s and 90s Ike, Peter and their friend Garet customized this car as both an under cover mobile and a sweet ride when off the job. Ike unlocked the driver's door and slid in, he put the keys in and truned them causing the engine to purr.

Ike sighed, "Just like old times." He let out a smile, hit the gas, and pulled out.

Next stop precinct 1...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so just wondering if anyone read "Donuts", a one shot that I posted earlier and already has over 1000 views! You should check it out and don't let the summary scar you, it's really good! Any way on with chapter 5! One last thing I love reading reviews! And PM me if you'd like to!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bogo

Ike reached an intersection and was stopped at a red light, he noticed the give compartment and popped it open. Inside was a belt with a holster, an old 80s walk or talkie, a few CD cases, handcuffs, a small mix tape, a D911 pistol, and an old Z.P.D badge.

Ike smiled and pulled out the badge, _his_ badge that he'd left behind after leaving for Reptilia. He was snapped out of his trans when he could hear swearing and the honking of car and truck horns behind him. He pulled up and to the right onto HardBack St.

* * *

After five minutes of driving he'd reached the parking lot of Precinct 1. As Ike stepped out of the car he looked at the building he hadn't seen in a decade.

"Wow," was all he could say as he walked toward the four story tall building with many different animals of all shapes and sizes coming and going out of the building.

As Ike steps inside he's greeted by a fairly large cheetaa waving at him was a slight twinkle of wonder in his eye which then turned to shock as Ike came closer.

"Umm, hi I'm officer Benjamin Clawhauser greeter for Precinct... 1." He said trailing off, he was looking at Ike's scars, probably the burn under his eye seems to be the favorite for people to stare at.

Ike waved his paw in front of his face, "Um hey, Benji?.. Ok well I'm Ike Sniffins." he introduces while putting out his.

Clawhauser just kept staring as he shook his paw. "Nice to meet you, now how may I help you sir?" he said as if he were hypnotized.

"Well for one staring is rude, two you've got a umm... crescent in your neck, and lastly may I see officer Bogo... And tell him it's an old friend, don't give him my name."

On the third floor sitting in a large chair in a darkened office was Chief Bogo. He was looking over a recent case cracked by officers Hopps and Wilde, then Clawhauser buzzed in on his phone.

"Um Chief an... Old friend? Is here to see you." He announced in a confused tone.

Bogo raised his eyebrows, _'Must be Pete coming to talk about tomorrow night.'_ , Bogo took off his glasses, "Send him in Clawhauser."

"Yes sir."

Bogo opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out the picture taken when he and Ike had graduated from Zootopia Police Academy in 1987, he still wore his jacket ever now and then when off work. His head lifted when he heard the door creak open, he placed the framed photo on the desk and looked up with a smile which turned in to a face of horror and shock.

Ike walked up and sat down in the chair in front of Bogo. "Geret! Long time no see my bovine friend!"

Bogo fainted...

* * *

Bogo sat in his chair for a couple seconds after waking up, and then he basically jumped over his desk to get to Ike. Bogo picked him up by the jacket collar and held him in front of his face glaring him down as if he were going to tear him too shreds.

"You gonna whoop my ass or kiss me or what?" Ike asked in a cocky tone, but there was some sweat clearly visible on his brow.

Bogo's eyes turned soft and he basically squished Ike as he brought him into a huge hug. "Easy! Bud! I'm not as- young as I used to- be!" Ike said between breaths as he patted Bogo on the back trying to calm him down.

Bogo dropped him back into the chair and smiled. "As am I, but that doesn't mean I can't hug a dead friend... Does it?"

Ike chuckled nervously and scratched his neck, "Yeaah about that...

* * *

After around two hours Bogo had his donut and they'd both explained what's happened over the years.

"Soooo... A fox and a bunny huh?" Ike asked as he looked over a case file marked _"Missing Mammal Case 3-12B"_

Bogo nodded "They're my best officers for the past three years they've been on the force." He smiled and grabbed the photo of the two of them high-fiving at Nick's graduation. "They've also been dating for three years." Bogo added setting it back down.

Ike raised an eyebrow and smirked at this, "And you haven't split them up yet... Dang you have changed Geret!" Ike jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

Bogo rolled his eyes, "Well... _Actually_ now a days, unlike back when you were a cop-"

"I'm still a cop pal!" Ike boasted as he took out his badge and handed it to the old chief. "I never _officially_ resined, there for, still. A. Cop!"

Bogo put on his glasses and nodded. "Well... You don't have Lieutenant anymore because well that position is taken... But you can have the rank of Sargent if you want?"

Ike smiled, "I'd like that a lot... Chief."

Bogo smiled, "Well... Bulllpen is in ten minutes... We'll get you a uniform later this week, unless you'd like to be-"

"A detective like I used to be? Hell yeah!"

Bogo shook his head, "Even to this day you still act like the kit I met in grade school."

"Hey! I'm forty-six ok! I can act my age when need be! Also Peter invited me to dinner tomorrow... Happy you didn't slap me like he did... I wouldn't be able to file assult on an officer would I?"

Bogo laughed and waved for him to follow...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Introductions

As the two old friends were walking down stairs Ike remembered something.

"Hey Geret, was my office ever used after I left?"

Bogo raised an eyebrow and looked down at the Wox, "Well, my old desk was, but yours is untouched as far as-"

Ike cut him off and darted back upstairs, "Great! I'll meet you in the bullpen."

Bogo shrugged and continued down the stairs.

Up stairs Ike looks door to door as he walks down an unused section of the building on the third floor. He finally found what he was looking for, a dork brown wooden door with a dusty glass window. He wiped the dust of revealing in bold lettering _**'Precinct 1 Detective Division'**_

Ike smiled and pushed the door open, inside sat two large wooden desks covered in dust and random papers, two old wooden wheeled chairs, one tipped over, a coat rack with what looked like an old brown trench coat hanging from it, and on the walls were photos, news paper clippings and a couple of placks.

Ike walked up to one of the wooden desks, the one closest to the door, and took a dusty name stand off of the desk and wiped off the dust, _'Detective Ike C. Sniffins'_ was engraved into the thin piece of wood.

"Huh, guess no one has been in here for some time now." He thought aloud as he started to tighty up a bit by putting the collar of his shirt over his muzzle, opening one of the two windows in the office and used his tail as a duster.

After ten minutes of dusting and some sneezing the office was fully dusted and straightened up. If you don't remember Ike is a high ranking officer in the military and is a little bit of a perfectionist when it comes to cleaning, he also has a little OCD issue, a few years back when he roomed with Peter and Geret, Peter was flipping out over one of his ridiculous assignments. He trashed their entire kitchen with baking utensils and ingredients, Ike had meltdown and just to clean he helped Peter finish his assignment, but then threatened to burn his cook books if he'd ever do it again.

Ike laughed at the memory, then remembered why he was in his office...

* * *

Down in the bullpen Bogo had just finished calling roll and was giving announcements.

"And I swear, if anyone breaks another shower head the locker room will be closed for a month." Bogo received groans from the officers, "Now then we have a new... Or rather old member rejoining the force-"

Bogo was cutoff when the door was kicked open and Ike walked in wearing the trench coat from up stairs. He was holding a cane in his left paw, wearing a pair of old timey specs with red lenses, a Sherlock Bones hat, and he has a pipe in his mouth. "Good evening." He said in a British accent.

Bogo gave him a glare that could kill, the wox just smirked.

He then continued to talk in said accent as he introduced himself and walked toward the back of the room swing his cane and blowing bubbles out of his pipe. "The name is Ike. Ike C. Sniffins, Z.P.D detective and brigadier fifth class in the military... Now, I am an old timey kind of office with a lot of experience and skill." Ike took a seat at the back of the room, "Now you may groan my bully friend."

Bogo never let up his glare, he could hear chuckles from the other officers in the room, he then groaned, "Ok that's enough hijinks detective, now then I have only a few assignments to give today. Firstly officers Hopps and Wilde you two will be showing detective Sniffins around the city and tell him of new regulations and such... Also Ike no guns."

Ike's ears stuck up and he looked up from putting more bubble liquid into his pipe and raised an eyebrow. "No guns? How am I supposed to defend myself from an armed criminal?"

Bogo chuckled, "I'll let Officers Hopps and Nick explain that, you three are dismissed!"

The three stepped out of the precinct and Ike had a slight frown on his face, his eyebrows were also frowning, he was annoyed. _"No guns!? No guns!? Is this city mad!?"_ He thought to himself as he walked across the parking lot following the two younger officers who were talking amongst themselves.

Ike took off the trench coat and the hat, it was hot out. He then looked at where they were walking, there was a very large armored vehicle painted the classic black and white colors of every cop car ever. He rolled his eyes, he'd seen better vehicles.

The fox turned around and walked backward looking him over, "Soooo." He said

Ike raised an eyebrow,

"Sooooo what?"

"How long have you know Chief Bogo?"

Ike tapped his chin, "Ummm... I'm going to say elementary school."

The officers eyes grew wide and the rabbit's ears flew straight up and she turned around and started to walk backward as well, "Wow, that's pretty interesting and your name is pretty familiar, he's told stories about when you two were first on the force, I think it was-"

"The Zoodiac case?" Ike asked with a small smirk, he'd remembered the murderess messages left behind in incripted messages back in the 90s, it was he and Geret's first _real_ case.

"Yeah! You apparently had a rough time?" The fox asked him.

"I suppose getting shot in the back is pretty although I did get shot a lot five years later... Anyway, why don't we take my ride? Yours is about to hit you."

The officers gave him confused looks until the two of them smacked their heads off of the front bumper of their Z.P.D cruiser.

Ike laughed and walked to the right and a couple cars down, Judy and Nick were rubbing their heads as the engin of Ike's stallion revved up in front of them. "Hop it my two young companions!" He shouted as he beeped the horn.


End file.
